One-Shot: A idea
by Historyman 14
Summary: Here a one-shot of my, and Francis456 ideas.


**OOC: I do not own Code Geass, or Star Wars.**

 **2017\. Ashford Academy. Tokyo Settlement. 'Area 11'**

In the life of Sion, the Lord of Pain, formerly Samuel of the Drew family, greatly hated this...festival. He did not hate the festival in itself, (He greatly dislike) But it was the fact that _she_ was here. He could feel her. That...that pink hair _bitch!_ Her very existence made his worthless. She as the very symbol that he was nothing! That made everything he have even done worthless.

Her name was...

Euphemia li Britannia.

Even thinking about the name made Sion sick. God, how he _hated her!_ Why the universe made her, he did not have a no clue. Oh! How would just love to kill her in the most painful way he could think of! And then some! (And maybe have Satiray have some fun her.)

Now, you may ask, why he hated Euphemia so much? Well, you start at the beginning of Sion life.

Born many years ago, he was the latest son of Frederick, and Elizabeth Drew. He was the youngest of the family, last of 7 other boys and girls, in Boston. The Drew family was one of the greatest doctors the world had ever seen. Going all the way back to Ancient Greece, his ancestor was the doctor to Alexander the Great himself! Could have save him if he had the time. (But that a another story.) Since then, his family have been doctors to some of the most famous people, medics to the most bloodiest of wars and battles. A Drew was always they in the heart of it. Rise on the family principles of medicine, and healing. By the age of 12, he could do a transplant of any kind, makes any kind of medicine, could name any and all diseases. He, like the rest of his family, was the Mozart, the Beethoven of the medical science world.

But then, it happen. A mad man blow up the hospital with his whole family in it. Why? His father save the man, but was not able to save the wife. Sion was not they, but at the family estate taking care of some things. And thus, Samuel, not yet Sion, was the last living member of the Drew family. (Not courting a few...well, that's a another story too.)

After the death of his family, he was..lost. Broken. Pain fill him, and his soul. The start of the road to Sion. He could have pick to live the nice life. His family was one of the richest in the Empire, but no, he pick to join the Britannian Army, and become a field medic. He was fighting somewhere in Eastern Europe, or was it Vladivostok? He could not remember, but a shell hit him, sent him flying into the air, and landing in barbed wire. As he try to force himself out, the mustard gas came. His lungs was fill with the stuff. It was unimaginable for anything to even think how painful it was, but Sion remembers it all too well. He cry. Beg! Anyone to help him, save him! But no one came. Whine he seem he would die, he tap into something. Something deep down inside of him.

His pain. The pain that was building it for so long, and he could now use it.

With that, he broke free of the barbed wire, and left the battle. He fled to the estate. His grandfather had made sure no one but a Drew could get to the money, and anything else they own. And he study. He thought that his power was of science, and he try to find out why he could use pain to stay alive. Weeks past, and he found very little. Then... _Kreia_ came.

Kreia. She was the reason why he was here now. She told him that his powers of pain was not of science, or medicine, but of magic, and some spiritual stuff he could less about. She offer him power, how to use his pain to become more powerful, and much more, and he took it. He took the name Sion, and become the Lord of Pain of her organization call Triumvirate. She was Lord of Betrayal. ( _Fits her, the bitch)_ And the third of the 3 was Nihilus, Lord of Hunger. Sion hated him almost as Kreia. 'He' (If you could stay call Nihilus a person.) was some Cop, or SWAT team guy from LA. He too lost his family, and his will to live. Now, 'he' did not even have a body. Kreia call Nihilus a 'Wound in the universe, more presence than flesh, and in his wake life dies, sacrificing itself to his hunger." And she so right Nihilus. Bodyless thing wanted to kill all life in the universe. Nihilus took the life of whole cities, that's how he got that eyes, Marr, a Filipino, Dutch, Chinese, or whatever the girl was from before Nihilus came over.

Now to the real reason why he hated Euphemia.

She was better then him.

Yes, a heart of gold, pink hair princess with no idea how things are, was better then the walking embodiment of pain. No matter what he did, no matter how many he killed, no matter what, the blind pick her over Sion and Nihilus. The...ahaah! The two had giving everything to the woman. Yes, Sion body was already mess up before her, but now he let his pain consume like all powerful tsunami. He was a walking corpse. Nihilus, a living nightmare, and yet, Kreia saw Euphemia as some...Chosen One! She saw the two as failures. She loved li Britannia more then her child! (Well, she did have some odd kids, but that was her fault!) She wanted Euphemia to be at her side. To rule Earth, and all of Mankind. To start a new Golden age and sends Humanity to the stars, but she had do nothing! She was just some girl without a clue on how things really work! He should kill her when she was a baby. He was they, you know. He, Kreia, and Nihilus was they when Euphemia mother, Rochelle, gave birth to the pink hair girl. To Kreia, it was like the birth of Jesus. To him, and Nihilus, it was the birth of the Antichrist. Well, that might be taking it a bit far, but still. When Euphemia was born, everything he had every done was just dust to Kreia.

He needed to get of her, but how? He and Nihilus trying to come up with a way to do it for years. Killing outright would bring the wrath of Kreia on him, and that he fear. A trap, or a bounty hunter could work, but the tail would still led to him, and Nihilus. He needed something, but what!

Sion just kept walking around, and look around. He could see _her_ with _her_ half brother and sister. The boy was mask rebel Zero with the power of Geass, a weak power if you put it next to the Nightsisters, or the other magics of the world. The wild pick up, and her hat hot blow up. Everyone saw that Euphemia li Britannia. Sion took a start back, but simile as everyone enter a frenzy. Had to make sure his disguise did not get mess up, or the witch would have his head. The Kururugi boy in some old Knightmare picks her up as some reporter ask her about something, and that's when she tell the news.

The Special Administrative Zone of Japan.

A place where the Japanese could be who they are.

Whine her words made Sion eyes burn, what she was going to do gave him the most holy idea. The idea he been looking for so long.

Geass. The power the half brother had. From what he knew, it would go into something call runway. when he can't turn it off. He would use that power for the plan. He just needed the boy to say the right words in front of li Britannia, and...

 _"Yes...yes. It would work! It shall work. At last! I can rid myself of_ _Euphemia, and then Triumvirate can be my!"_


End file.
